Twisted
by Ohtori Akio
Summary: ITACHIXKAKASHI. A two part Itachi POV fanfic about his feelings toward a certain jounin. STRONG WARNING: YAOI, ANGST, DARK THEMES, SEXUAL SITUATIONS AND CURSING.
1. Itachi's Dark Prince

**Twisted**

**Chapter 1: Itachi's Dark Prince**

**By: Ohtori Akio**

**A/N: ItachiXKakashi rock as a couple! **

**I'm edgy about posting this,due to the content.**

**I think they are the single most interesting couple in the entire anime, figuring out what I had today. I dedicate this fanfic to them. **

**This has a MATURE Warning for Itachi's thoughts. Tough I think Itachi's thoughts may even be R. **

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT! IF YAOI OR SHOUNEN-AI OFFENDS YOU LEAVE. THIS FIC ALSO HAS CURSING, VIOLENCE, DARK THEMES AND SEXUAL SITUATIONS THAT GO QUITE A BIT INTO DETAIL. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS CONTENT, PLEASE LEAVE. DO NOT FLAME ME, BECAUSE I MADE THIS WARNING PRETTY BIG.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, but there'd be more fanfiction on this couple if I did.**

When I'm like this, I'll get whatever I want. I often times act on pure emotion, and not even think with my head. Most of the time, I don't even think, just go for what I want. The desire to kill and claim is overwhelming, especially when I'm around him. Everything becomes savage, barbaric and primal. I'm fulfilling an urge that society bestowed upon me. I realize what I am. I'm a monster. An evil, vile creature that's not worth shit to this world or the next. Seventeen years of malice pressing on me, begging me to relieve that pain and show the world I'm not just fucking around.

So I abandon my so called "friends" to kill and take the lives of the innocent so freely. I don't want to be bound, that's what kills you. To see their faces, staring at me like I'm diseased. Fuck them. What good are they? Heh….It's kind of funny really, when I think about it, all I myself truly want to do is die. I don't need to be bound to anything here…Nothing gives me reason.

They say I'm wild and uncontrollable…Who me? No, I'm not that at all…

I'm just alone, and I prefer it that way. Fuck friends, fuck acquaintances, and team members…Fuck them all.

But…

I make an exception for him.

He is far above me. Only a man strong enough to force him to submit would ever be worthy of him.

Time passed and I spent my time taking him under my wing, letting him see the mask and not letting the true façade show through. He had trusted me this far, even face me in person a few times. If there was ever anyone in the world I'd submit to, it would be him.

I want to make it clear. Kakashi is mine. He belongs to me and me alone. Mine to kill. Mine to use. Mine to take. Mine to have sex with in most strange of fashions, until his head spins and the true fear comes to his eyes, the fear before he passes out from having the biggest orgasm of his life, because I'll do unspeakable things to him. My deepest desire is to leave him laying there, remembering that day, being so tired that he'll be worn out for weeks. And no one will stop me from doing it. Not Naruto. Not Sasuke. Not Sakura.

I'll screw him so hard he'll feel pleasure into next week.

It shakes my nerves to think that he can excite me like that. How I want to taint him…

No one hurts him but me while I'm around. I'll pull their intestines from their flesh and gorge myself with their weak blood, then I'll tie them together and make a blood stained crown, and place it upon my Dark Prince's head, he'd look even more beautiful tainted in the blood of my enemies. That will turn me on even more.

Snow white skin coated with the thick red essence. Simply beautiful.

He's not innocent the way so many other men are. I had no problems touching him, or dreaming of him for that matter.

Kakashi is my true mate. My Dark Prince. He never breaks.

Other's tried to steal him from me, those patronizing hell scum of a bastard. Don't they know he's already sold his soul to Lucifer? And Lucifer is me? Only I get to touch him intimately. The only thing that touches him, is me – both of them. I am the only one allowed to taint him in that way, and I won't let my weak half pansy me out of it.

Losing my control allows me to see through re-opened eyes. I'll protect him like the sheath to a sword when I'm around, how dare they try to take what they didn't help me to get. Those selfish bastards I hope they burn in hell for that. I had the chance to fulfill my wishes, but I must wait for the right time. So many times I could have screwed him. He just lies there, taunting me. With his silky grey hair in those red satin sheets, that I would love to rest my naked body in, to be consumed by that red, nightmareish abyss. His pale skin, white as bone, and his supple flesh, enough to make any person hunger for him. I get fidgety when I'm around him. His scent drives me even more insane.

Perhaps that's why I flip out so much. I should just go for it, let myself sink into him, flow into him. Make him yell in pain, pain that I am causing him. I wish to cause him pain, to pleasure him to the point of no return. I want to give him a part of myself, a part of my pain. I want his hands to touch me and only me; I want his body to occupy only me, to mark him as my own. To possess him. He is mine, whether he likes it or not, and he knows it.

From the very first time he kissed me, when I was about to kill him, he had shown me that he accepted me as this psychopath.

My love is an uncontrollable bomb, waiting to explode itself into its host.

I have to find him.

For once and all…

I can't control this feeling.

I would lay with him, bathing in my victory, bathing in the blood and gore, pieces of now slain lying around me. Blood covering the both of us, I'd gladly lick it off of him, and fulfill my own satanic pleasures. I would entice him, despite any protests he would make. I like it when he did. To see the confusion on his face and maybe even the fear really turned me on. I don't care if it's rape, though my half sane self might.

I'm going to go and find him, to fulfill my pleasures, no matter how sick and twisted they are…


	2. A Prince So Fair

**Twisted**

**Chapter 2: A Prince So Fair**

**By: Ohtori Akio**

**A/N: Itachi's interesting though, I'm making him an odd kind of kinky. I hope I don't get kicked off ff. net because of this…Now that I think about it, it's kind of PWP.**

I gently stroked Kakashi's cheek not wanting to wake him…not yet anyway. I am content for the moment watching him sleep, he reminded me of a skeleton with his milky white skin but obviously his features were softer. Kakashi is perfect in every way so far, I hope he'll put up a good resistance; I want him to scratch and pull out my hair. I want him to scream my name painfully, knowing I'm inside of him. Kakashi shifted softly, the very movement of his body was already beginning to make me horny. He opened those mismatched eyes, the colors that swirl around in a pit of bloody hell. He seemed speechless, though he knew this was the real me. He just stared, as I stood there, my shirt flung open, hoping that if he saw my muscle play, it may excite him as well.

I hope I excited him as he was exciting me. Beautiful tempter, please tempt me more.

"Kakashi…" I tell him seductively, my body covered in my fresh kill.

"Itachi? What are we doing here in my room?" He asked, then his eyes widened at the pile of blood that was dripping from my body from my shoulders down and onto the ground. "Is that your blood?"

"Not at all."

I noticed he was checking me out and smiled satanically to myself.

"I want you to scream in pleasure, "I replied as I crawled seductively over him, the blood dripping onto his skin, making it all the more beautiful.

He looked at me with a look of confusion; I then licked the blood seductively from his face. I was as cruel as ever, taking joy in the way his eyes swirled around in that pit of hell-fire color. Making him scream will be fun…

He wasn't afraid of me though, I could tell it by that look in his eyes. He wanted me, in exactly the way I wanted him. He wanted to be pleasured by me and me alone. I am his, his prince, his lord…His master and his friend. I pushed his gently back and straddled him. I studied him carefully from underneath the satin red robes. Damn, he makes me want to loose the rest of my control. I have to take this as slow and sensually as I can at first, the rough stuff will come later. I smiled down at Kakashi and leaned down to claim his lips, they were as soft and sweet as I had hoped, the blood from my mouth spreading into his. I could feel him go limp and melt into the blood scented kiss, allowing my hands to roam his body, every inch and curve. The curves that drive my senses into a deeper state then they already were. I slipped a hand under his shirt, feeling his skin. It was so warm and soft as I had hoped. I played with his nipples under his shirt; they were getting hard as I fondled them. He was being turned on by me. It was according to plan. I quickly took advantage of this letting my tongue slip inside Kakashi's mouth as I explored and tasted every inch of his mouth enjoying it fully. I pushed my weight on top of him pressing flesh to fabric. That will soon change. I ripped his robe off, red satin flying everywhere. It reminded me of my previous battle I stopped for a moment; he looked surprised, then looked into my eyes and smiled slightly. I grabbed him by the chin and smiled kindly.

"I know you're not my friend. You are, however, my team mate and I've got no choice but to trust you."

"Fine then that is how it shall be." I said seductively.

"No one will know, I won't tell." He told me.

I looked into his eyes, so surprised…so calm…so very, very beautiful. I pulled him into a forceful kiss, he tried to pull away in surprise, but I only pulled him closer, and then I forced my tongue once again into his mouth. He couldn't resist his feelings, he kissed me back, though it wasn't as passionately as I would have liked. I could feel his hands roaming my body, how I loved this pleasure. He had NO idea of what he was doing. I shuddered in sheer pleasure. His touches were enough to make my hell hole of a world blissful.

"Yes, we're going to like it rough." I replied, lust filling my voice.

"I have no choice. " Kakashi replied, looking into my lust filled and turned on face.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said as I removed my own clothing.

I bit down on Kakshi's neck causing him to gasp out in pain, drawing blood, I bit down harder, causing him to cry out a bit even more, and then I licked up the blood. I laughed slightly at him and licked his shoulder more feverishly; he shut his eyes and gave into me completely. I grabbed his slender wrists, pinning them fiercely above his head, as I continued to kiss down his neck licking slightly where I had bit him. I bathed a hand on the blood was still seeping from his shoulder and smeared some across his chest. Then I began to suck on his chest, biting in-between and adding a pulsing motion with my hand. The blush upon his face was priceless it was clear he was enjoying it. His body was overruling his head and making him aroused by my actions. I didn't need to restrain such a beautiful creature, who trusted me completely, I slid an arm down his arms, which lay there, completely motionless. I removed whatever bothersome clothing was left on him.

"Itachi…" He murmured, half in a daze.

I gave a small laugh. I had won him over, he **DID** belong to me. I was **HIS** Prince, not anyone else. Heh, they could **NEVER** be princes by any means. Those fools only had it coming; now I'll regain back what I have lost. I will taint him with so much of my essence that even the most dense of fool would be able to tell that he is mine.

Kakashi could only shake his head back and fourth in a haze. He didn't want this to stop...then again...he did. I had barely begun with him, and I wasn't about to stop now, Kakashi laying there excited me beyond comprehension and it was only getting worse as I became harder, god how I needed release. He never grew tired of struggling, perhaps he did truly love me the way I loved him, but he wasn't used to the roughness... He could feel the deep sensations swell within him. I put my full weight upon Kakashi in a forceful kiss pressing my erection against his thigh. He purred underneath me, and gave me and understanding smile, he wanted to faint in pleasure, and yet he wanted to enjoy it and try to last.

I kissed down his neck then stomach and plunged into him, Kakashi arched and gasped at this, unable to move away as he cried out trying to block out the feeling. "Oh Kami-sama, " I said to myself as plunged in and out of Kakashi, he felt as strong as he looked. I grabbed him by the hips and slowly moved up and down upon him as Kakashi moaned out, only exciting me more, as I picked up my pace. He begged me to not stop he was enjoying it now, and as hard as he tried he could not stop the feeling of intense pleasure inside him. I finally pushed him over the edge as I cried out releasing straight into him who took it all too thankfully. I smiled at him, who was breathing in ecstasy; I had done the greatest thing I had ever felt... I kissed him lightly on his cheek,

"You're wonderful." I said running a hand down his chest.

His smile stricken face didn't even faze me in the slightest, I had seen it all before and I actually enjoyed it somewhat I loved the feeling of power over another and Kakashi would be my first though I couldn't be his first. I let him rest a moment before I began again kissing him lightly on the lips and neck. I placed two fingers into his mouth telling him to suck on them; it was quite seductive he wondered how well the man could work around in later sessions. I withdrew my fingers and thrust them deeply inside his mouth, which let out a seductive moan at the pleasure he was feeling from both ends. It felt good, it felt good more than he thought too, he knew this was going to happen but if this was pleasure, wonder penetrated his body, and he tensed.

"Relax Kakashi, it will only hurt more if you do not." I said with the same tone, kind but seductive.

He wanted to seem willing but it was pleasing him all too much and thankfully the pressure was not as intense when he relaxed slightly because he could not relax fully. I smiled as I slowly drew my fingers in and out of Kakashi's mouth that whimpered with each thrust and cried softly. I decided that he was ready for the second round and placed my lips above his, brushing them as I spoke.

"Scream all you want, but you'll thank me in the end. I'll fuck you so hard that you'll feel it into next week." I promised.

I thrusted myself deep inside him, who did scream but it was muffled by my lips. I could tell he was in real pleasure now and smiled satanically to myself. I held my position, but not long enough for him to get used to it as I mercilessly pounded him, until he moaned into my mouth and half threatened to bite off my tongue. "Oh Damn!" I said against him lips as I moved faster upon him, so hot, so tight, such bliss this is, I was in hell. Kakashi, however, was in heaven with the pleasure, going faster all too soon, but he wasn't going to complain, he simply wanted to make me feel happy. To make me feel as if I got the love from at least one person who cared at least somewhat for me. His body was just right for this contact, tears flooded down his cheeks and his cries of ecstasy were muffled by my lips and I thrust deeper and harder into him every time. I removed my lips and grabbed his supple hips, pulling him closer and magnifying that feeling throughout his body. Nor he or I had never felt such perfection as he continued not wanting to ever stop. hoping he could draw this out as long as possible for the both of us. Kakashi thought he would fly to heaven if the pain continued mixed with pleasure and the pain did continue but he did not die. With one final thrust I exploded into him again collapsing on top of him breathing heavily, exhausted not willing to pull out of him just yet.

I waited until my rapid breathing had calmed some before I moved away from Kakashi. He felt pleasure all over every bone in his body pleased his arms had lost feeling from the pleasure he felt, I was indeed a good lover, even if I was just a comrade, he tried to hide his face with his hand because of the feeling he felt, true, he didn't let me do this but he didn't do anything to stop it either. He felt so overpowered, so pleasured he couldn't stop crying and he could barely keep himself awake. I wrapped myself in his long red sheets as I lay beside of him with one knee bent up, propping up my head with one arm and grabbing the satin robe with the other hand as I wrapped him up in it, my body was entangled in his bed sheets, bathing in its silken strands. I kissed him before saying:

"You're my dark prince. I love you…" As a stroked his sleeping face gently with my hand.

Then I sat up and held him close to me. I had something that those fools could never have. He was mine completely. He devoted himself entirely to his dark lord. I held him in my lap, watching him sleep. I smiled smugly to myself and kissed his soft lips, as I hugged him close, seeing the look of pleasure on his face was something I'd look forward to seeing.

What I did say was true; I had pleasured him into next week…

And he will forever be…My Dark Prince.

**OWARI**

**A/N: This is why they call me Akio.**

**Kinda makes people think, huh? I bet I scared some people. Sorry about that, but I was IC. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
